disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus (born Caleb Dume) is a male cowboy-like Jedi in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels and is a member of the Ghost's crew. He is voiced by Freddie Prinze, Jr.. Background Kanan, formally known as Caleb Dume, spent his early life on the planet Coruscant where he trained to one day become a Jedi Knight. He was only fourteen when the Galactic Empire was formed following the systematic execution of Order 66. Because he had yet to complete his Jedi training at the time, and his master was killed during the massacre, Kanan was left with little knowledge of the Force. Kanan then followed the instructions sent out by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructed all Jedi to go into hiding. While Kanan was not the owner of the Ghost, he was still considered the leader of the Rebels. Unlike a traditional Jedi, he does not just use a Lightsaber, but also a Blaster in combat. Role in the Series The Machine in the Ghost After raiding an Imperial supply depot, Kanan, Hera and Chopper's lives were in jeopardy, with four TIE Fighters attacking their ship. After taking a hit, the ship's comms and shields were fried. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the shields until moments later, the comm between Hera and Kanan went out. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the connection, leaving the shields still down. When Chopper arrived below Kanan's turret, he was sent back to Hera to finish fix the shields, as well as to tell Hera to "fly better". Back in the cockpit, Hera took Kanan's remark to heart, and proceeded to carry out some difficult maneuvers. After evading the fighters, Hera used the ship's nose turret to take out a TIE Fighter, reducing Kanan's targets buy half. After finishing off the last Fighter, the three of them met in the ship's cockpit, where they praised each other's shooting. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion On Lothal, Kanan led his fellow Rebels Zeb and Sabine on routine opperation to steal Imperial crates. Sabine set off a planted explosive which caused the Imperial's to flee with their cargo until they were ambushed and shot down by Kanan. However an orphan named Ezra Bridger hijacked one of the speeders pulling some of their stolen goods. Kanan and Zeb went after him on two other speeders, racing through the streets and out of the city. Kanan ordered Zeb to hold back and get the crates back to the ship while he continued to pursue Ezra. He was able to catch up with him until a TIE Fighter destroyed his speeder, luckily he was able to jump clear. He regrouped with his fellow Rebels aboard the Ghost and helped Ezra escape from four more fighters. When Kanan told Hera about what happened and about Ezra, she was impressed and suspected that he could be force sensitive since he was able to evade Stormtroopers and make it aboard the ship with a crate of blasters. Kanan however denied that possibility because he was there to save him and considered Ezra a "street rat", wild, reckless and dangerous. After losing the TIEs, The Rebels returned to Lothal and landed near Tarkintown where Kanan and Hera delivered the blasters to criminal boss Cikatro Vizago, who gave them some Intel on an Imperial Transport carrying Wookiee Prisoners to an unknown slave labor camp. The Rebels arrived at the Imperial Transport and came aboard posing as bounty hunters delivering an additional Wookiee Prisoner. Kanan and Zeb find their way to the brig with no idea that they have fallen into a trap and just before they could blow the cell door open with a squadron of troops waiting for them on the other side, Ezra shows up and warns them. The Rebels make a run for it and all except Ezra make it back to the ship and escape. When Zeb tells the crew he ditched Ezra and out of three votes including Kanan's they decided to return to the Star Destroyer to rescue him. Kanan, Sabine and Zeb found Ezra and escaped again leaving behind another one of Sabine's explosive surprises. After hearing what Ezra had learnt about the Wookiee's actual location, the Rebels set course for Kassel to rescue them. However they were ambushed by the Imperials and took cover. It was here that Kanan stepped out and deployed his lightsaber, revealing his Jedi identity to Ezra, the Wookiees and the Imperials. Kanan was able to hold of the Imperials by deflecting their blaster fire with his lightsaber as everyone hurried into a container. After being picked up by the Ghost, the Rebels went after Ezra and the Wookiee known as Kitwarr who were being held at gunpoint by Agent Kallus. When Kanan appeared, Kallus tried to shoot him but he deflected his attack back to him giving Ezra and Kitwarr the chance to jump aboard and escape. After setting the Wookiees on their way, the Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal. Kanan visited him in his tower and offered him a choice to become his Jedi apprentice and learn the ways of the force. Meanwhile Kanan's Jedi identity would soon spread out across the Empire, especially to The Inquisitor. Star Wars Rebels thumb|250px|Kanan training Ezra. Kanan found it difficult to train Ezra, since the falling of the Jedi Order; his training was never completed and knows very little about the ways of the Jedi. In "Rise of the Old Masters", he began to feel he was not the right person to teach Ezra and needed someone who was fully trained, someone with more discipline and more understanding of the force. When the Rebels heard word that Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was alive and imprisoned at the Empire’s high security prison known as The Spire on Stygeon Prime. Knowing she would make a great teacher for Ezra, the Rebels set course for Stygeon Prime to rescue Luminara. However upon arrival, Kanan and Ezra found Luminara dead and her remains encased inside a sarcophagus. They soon found out the whole thing was trap set up by The Inquisitor, who caught them off guard. Kanan engaged the Inquisitor in a lightsaber duel. The Inquisitor recognized his fighting skills from his teachings with Jedi Master Depa Billaba and began to mock him about how such a poor student he was when he was still a padawan. Kanan and Ezra managed to escape from the Inquisitor and regroup with the others. When they came across a sealed door, Kanan and Ezra together used the force to open it where Stormtroopers were waiting for them on the other side. Hera showed up with the “Fleet” in time to pick them up and escape. Despite the disappointment of not being able to find Luminara alive, Kanan chose to continue training Ezra, even though he is not a fully trained Jedi, he “will” train Ezra as there is no try. Gallery Tivia *Kanan is one of a few Jedis seen using a blaster, Luke Skywalker commonly used a blaster during his early Jedi training and Obi-Wan Kenobi used one to kill General Grievous. *By the time of the series, he is twenty-seven years old. External Links *First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters